degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-25025094-20140605003316
Although I am a middle-aged woman, I have enjoyed watching the original Degrassi series of the late 80’s and the 2000’s version. I enjoy watching how the writers address issues that teens face. After reading many of your comments regarding the Zig-Maya-Miles story, I thought I would give the perspective of an older woman. Degrassi uses romantic relationships as a means to address various issues such as pregnancy, abuse, body issues, rebounds etc. It has become clearer with the latest episode that the writers are exploring the whole notion of gang membership and how vulnerable people get roped in. From the latest episode it sounds like Zig lived in a rough neighbourhood with gangs. It seems that he got roped in and must tow the line with the gang or else he could get hurt. Through his interactions with Maya, his personal story is being revealed. Similarly the romance between Maya and Miles showed us Miles’ personal life and issues. You have to look at the bigger picture behind the romance and what the writers are really trying to address. Zig has actually always been there for Maya. Yes, at times he was a brat to her, but in life people who are hurt by someone they really care about sometimes say hurtful things. Some posters say that Maya has told Zig she is not interested therefore she means it, however, in life people deny all kinds of things simply because they don’t want to deal with it. Maya’s fierce protectiveness of Zig even taking his side over Miles is a clear indication that her feelings for Zig are much stronger than her feelings for Miles. It goes above and beyond friendship. Both Grace and Tristan have figured that out. Which guy is better for Maya? Neither. Both are very troubled teens. I was not impressed with Miles when he convinced Maya to skinny dip. You don’t behave like that in your parents’ home and you don’t subject your girlfriend to the possibility of being humiliated if someone walked in as indeed happened. The out of control party he had to get even with his father, the setting up of Zig at the dance to get even with him, starting the fist fight and then the fake gun incident. This all points to a teen who has vengeful tendencies. Zig, on the other hand, should not have pursued Maya when she was in a relationship (with Cam and then with Miles) and he should not have egged Miles on. His involvement with gangs, even if he was roped in and now can’t get out because of what they will do to him, means that he should leave Maya alone for her own safety. Having said all that, if it weren’t for the drugs/gang issue I think the Maya-Zig coupling is much better than Miles/Maya. The relationship with Miles was often very giggly and immature with Miles lifting her up and carrying her, the skinny dipping episode, the showering her with gifts when they had a fight. Maya and Zig have developed a friendship and a closer bond with their conversations being more natural. He is comfortable telling her off when she oversteps her bounds, he notices a lot of things about her, he says and does things for her that are not as superficial as what Miles does.